


Games Played

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Coraline (2009), IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: When Georgie disappeared it's like Bill's world fell apart. Then he was forced to move from Maine to Oregon away from his only friends. Depressed and alone while exploring the house the young boy funds something interesting in the form of a door that leads to another better world. But as he learns more Bill slowly begins to realize this world isn't as perfect as he thought it was.





	Games Played

"Bill, how many times do we have to tell you to not run off?" Ms. Denbrough asked as she lifted some of the boxes from the U-Haul into the house with her son close behind. "I know the change is sudden trust me this is for the better."

"Better what?" Bill asked as he set down his box.

"You know what." The woman said with an annoyed look directed at her son.

"To forg-get Georgie?"

"We're not forgetting him honey, we're just trying to make it hurt less."

"Yeah but S-Stan and Mike-"

"You can call them as soon as the electric company turns the power on."

"M-Mike's family doesn't even h-have a phone."

"Bill, stop bothering your mother." His father said as he looked up from his typewriter. "We're very busy right now. Why don't you go outside and play?"

"But don't go too far!" Bill's mom added as the thirteen year old went out of the door of their new apartment building. Looking up and down the building the pre-teen was not impressed by the old pink building. It's not like he wasn't torn up by his little brother's disappearance but the move too good area from his friends...and anything to do.

"Eddie, what are you doing out here?" Bill looked up to see a large older woman on the porch staring at him. He was confused when she called out to him again, "You're not even wearing a jacket, on this weather?" Bill remembered his mom mentioning Mrs. Kaspbrak who lived in the basement used to have a son. 

"M-my name's Bill." The woman struggled to stand up before making her way over to the thirteen year old and grabbing his arm. 

"I was looking for you everywhere, you forgot to take your pills this morning."

"I-I'm sorry b-but I'm not-" But before he could stop hey they were already in the woman's living room that smelled extremely musky, the air filled with dust. She sat him down on the couch before disappearing in the kitchen. Looking around he saw the room was filled with pictures of a boy his age that Bill figured was probably her son. They were old and grainy but he could make out the face. The shelves were decorated wall to wall in porcelain clown statues that looked kind of like the ones his grandma used to have.

In front of the couch he sat on was a small coffee table with a candy bowl in the middle. Reaching in Bill took out a green triangle and upon seeing it covered in dust let out a disgusted noise before pocketing it. The woman came back in holding a cup of juice and a handful of pills.

"Here you go sweetie, I know you shouldn't have sugar this early but you look pale. Is your blood pressure okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine Ms. Kaspbrak."

"It's okay to call me mom, Eddie. You're still my little boy." She handed him the pills and drink expectantly. Taking a drink of the juice, Bill tossed the pills behind his head before setting the cup down with a grin. 

"C-can I-I go back outside?"

"Don't you want to watch TV with me?"

"P-please?"

"Fine, but you better come back before dinner. And no climbing trees. You don't need to break your arm again." Bill was already out the door resting to get away from the woman who dragged him into her house when he tripped over something. Looking back he saw a turtle on the ground slowly moving across the lawn, undisturbed by Bill tripping over it.

"S-stupid turtle." Bill glared at the creature before struggling to stand up and walk towards the garden behind the house.


End file.
